


马民‖四人行#3

by Kimyeriis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyeriis/pseuds/Kimyeriis
Summary: 四人行#3马民篇，内含诺灿
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	马民‖四人行#3

#3马民  
公司离他们四个的房子不远，短短十分钟的距离，罗渽民却开得心不在焉。

李帝努和李东赫吻得难舍难分，舌头与舌头津津有味地搅在一起，令人脸红的水声充满整个空间，还好车窗是不透光的，不然真的就在大庭广众下上演活春宫了。

车终于在小洋房前停下，李帝努急不可耐地把李东赫的腿缠到他腰上，用西服外套遮住两人交缠的部位，两步当成三步走，猴急地抱着李东赫回房间去。

罗渽民被他俩勾得气血上涌，一步一步慢慢吞吞地踱到客厅。房子虽然隔音不错，但李帝努没关好房门，李东赫娇气的叫床声伴着一声声性感的低喘从门缝泄出来。

客厅的灯大开着，罗渽民放任自己往后跌坐在沙发上，看了一眼时间，估计屋里两位一时半会也结束不了，也就懒得做饭，给李马克发了个微信，让他回家的时候多带一份快餐。

“嗯…啊…李帝努你好大啊——”

罗渽民面无表情地听着现场直播，有些忿忿，李东赫今天给他口的时候可没说他大。

这么想着，他的手不受控制地放上那处地方。从停车场开始就一直被刺激着的性器已经半抬头，他随手揉了揉，喉间压抑地溢出一声感叹。

罗渽民没脱裤子，只是解了皮带。手从宽松的裤腰伸进去，包住自己的性器，顺着自己心意一上一下地撸了十几下，却远远没有下午李东赫给他口那样舒服，始终不来劲。

郁闷的他不甘心地继续，突然被一只手抬起了脸。刺眼的灯光让他悄悄眯了一下眼，看清楚是李马克以后放松下来，嘴巴被硬硬挤入一根手指，接下来就是一声克制的命令，“舔我。”

他乖乖听话，张开嘴把手指全部接纳，一点一点把李马克的手指舔湿，颇有心计地用牙齿磨擦骨节。

李马克半蹲下来，把另一只手上拎着的餐盒放到茶几上后利落地把罗渽民的性器放出来，轻车熟路地握上前面的阴茎。

猝不及防被抓了命根子，罗渽民抖了一下，不受控制地动了动喉结。

“放松，不要紧张。”李马克笑了笑，提醒面前错愕的人松开牙齿，肆无忌惮的手在搓龟头上的皮肉，火热的掌心包住前端，感受着罗渽民的欲望。

房间里还没结束，李马克一听就知道怎么回事，他心疼地轻吻了一下精囊，认认真真地伺候起罗渽民来。

罗渽民双腿被扒开，衬衣还完完整整穿在身上，下身却光溜溜的。李马克埋在他双腿之间，火热的吻从敏感的大腿内部一直到硬挺的阴茎，每一下都像要把痕迹留在罗渽民身上，带着重重的情欲。

“唔…哥，可以了…啊！马克哥！”在卖力的舔舐下，罗渽民早就化成水汪汪的一片，刚准备告诉李马克让他插进来，就被后穴插入的手指刺激得高声尖叫。

李马克忍不住蹙了蹙眉，紧致的穴道像个火炉一样，迫不及待接受爱抚的软肉紧紧贴着他的手指，想要吸入更多。他拍了一掌罗渽民的屁股，意味不明地说，“水流这么多？你是小骚货吗？”

罗渽民撇了撇嘴，被拍的那瓣屁股还隐隐发疼，谁让他在车上的时候就已经动情了呢？再说了，和李马克做爱这么多次，当然对李马克的触碰很敏感。

“哥哥，好哥哥，进来吧，快来吃娜娜的小穴！”他主动挺了挺身，让自己跟李马克更贴近一点，同时两只手抓住李马克的衬衣领子，送上自己的唇。

李马克当然要满足他的要求，捕住他的舌头激烈地纠缠，一下两下脱掉自己的西裤，扶着自己肿胀的肉棒对准洞口，狠狠地顶进去，足够粗长的巨龙在穴道里横冲直撞，翘起的前端毫不讲理地勾着肉壁，直直冲着敏感点袭去。

罗渽民两手被摁住，李马克把他压在沙发上顶得痛快。空虚的下体终于有了填满它的存在，淫荡的体液被肉棒堵在体内，只有一小部分从洞隙流出来，沾湿了沙发，看上去色情极了。

他的呻吟声全被李马克的吻封着，流出来的口水也一点一点被舔干净。上下两个小嘴都被操得舒舒服服，他又开始不来劲，挣开李马克的手，嘴里黏黏糊糊地撒娇，“你摸摸我嘛，摸摸娜娜。”

李马克听他的话握住了细腰，以一种极其让人腿软的手法揉了两把，如愿感受到身下人的颤抖，又作怪地从衬衣下摆钻进去，捏了捏两颗乳粒，罗渽民闷哼一声，表情越发难耐。

李马克一边加快身下抽送的速度，更用力地往深处撞，一边隔着衬衣亲罗渽民的胸口，他的口水把罗渽民的衬衫搞得一塌糊涂，还坏心思地逗罗渽民玩，“娜娜怎么连乳头都会流水了呢？是不是一生下来就等着被男人操了？”

罗渽民被顶得迷迷糊糊，快感简直要将他灭顶，听到李马克的调笑也不恼，反而把李马克的脑袋再往下压了点，直接让他的嘴对准顶着衬衫的乳头，“那你连娜娜的乳头一起操好啦，好喜欢哥哥操娜娜噢~哪里都可以！”

李马克被他反调戏了一把，身下家伙又大了一圈，把罗渽民的穴道占得满满当当。

他动作幅度变得更大，抽出来差点离开温暖的小穴，当罗渽民觉得他要拿出去时，又被重重顶回来，每一下都像是最重的一下，但依然还有更狠的在下一次抽送。

不知过了多久，罗渽民都以为自己要被操熟了，浑身上下都是被爱过的痕迹，嘴角被咬破，锁骨上多了数个草莓印，大腿根处也红透了，李马克还是没完没了，像个打桩机一样，一声声性感的低喘在罗渽民耳边炸开，勾得他又痒了，两人就像初尝性爱的毛头小子，舍不得停下来。

“啊啊啊——好深——”

李马克突然抱着罗渽民站了起来，害怕掉下去的罗渽民第一时间搂住了李马克的脖子，身体因为重力的原因往下沉，肉棒也顺势向上冲。没有到达过的深处被开发，爽得李马克头皮一麻，颠了颠怀里的人，低声道，“宝贝，快了，再忍一会。”

连续抽送了几十下，李马克如释重负地射出来，一点也没浪费地全部送进罗渽民的穴里，他没马上抽出性器，半软的肉棒堵住洞口不让精液流出来。他轻轻吻了吻罗渽民的眼角，充满爱恋的喃喃自语，“娜娜——”

罗渽民被射得很爽，但体内留着东西总是不好受的，他催李马克抱他进浴室清理，结果在浴缸里擦枪走火，又被操了一回，总之等他被抱回房间的时候，已经困到睁不开眼了。


End file.
